


Rollow - A Late Surprise Worth the Wait

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing worms with his friend was about as exciting as Josh thought his night would get, oh how wrong he was - Holage/Rollow (RageXHollow) + sexy times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollow - A Late Surprise Worth the Wait

Josh sat at his computer desk, headphones on, and on Skype to two of his close friends the two Wills, also known as Fluke and Evanz to the online world. Josh was slightly disappointed that his boyfriend hadn't come around, as he promised, so he resorted to his computer and surprisingly his friends were still online at such a late hour. "New game?" Evanz suggested as they exited yet another worms game, "might as well" Josh resorted while glancing at the clock which read 10:35pm. Josh frowned again as he glanced towards the door while the others started up the game, which they were all quickly teleported into.

The sound of a quiet click echoed around Josh's apartment causing him to turn in the direction of the door only to see his boyfriend, Aaron, halfway through the door and grinning sheepishly. Josh simply rolled his eyes and focused back on the screen just in time for his turn. On the other hand Aaron had let himself in completely, shutting the door behind himself, and made his way over to Josh but not before slipping his coat, scarf and shoes off. Aaron was quick to be behind his boyfriend, watching him as he played, and wove his fingers gently through short black locks causing the other to lean into the touch that was so soothing.

Aaron smirked at the fact he was able to get a reaction and maybe, just maybe, he could 'persuade' his lover to quit the worms game early. Aaron ran his finger further down to Josh's neck and began to slowly move to his chest, while he kissed down the side of his face before being hastily swatted away by Josh. Frowning Aaron buried his head into the other neck, slowly kissing and nipping as he did so, as he hugged the other from behind. Josh let in a short, sharp breath but was determined not to give in too easy; "Josh, dude, your go" Fluke stated as Josh's timer had begun counting down the time he had to take his turn. Josh brought his shaking hand to the keyboard and just about finished his turn before letting out a quiet whine, the other two continued to play as they heard and saw nothing that was going on but Aaron simply smirked as his hand travelled further down the brunet's body.

Aaron continued to lick and suck bright marks onto the others neck as his boyfriend continued to whine and whimper but he only focused harder on his game play. The taller male pulled slowly away from the other neck and pouted a little at how unresponsive his partner was being, to which Josh simply giggled lowly at; Aaron narrowed his eyes slightly and leaned forward yet again, so that he was merely inches away from the other, his tongue quickly darting out to lick teasingly slow along Josh's jaw causing him to shiver slightly and let out more small noises but that would not satisfy Aaron he needed to hear much more.

Long, slim fingers caressed Josh's chest before going even further downwards before they reached his jeans. "Y-yeah" Josh contributed to the conversation in the call, meanwhile, Aaron hooked his fingers around his belt and slowly undid it, being careful not to make too much noise just yet. Josh's turn came around, yet again, and he played with only slightly shaky hands that was until Aaron's hand slid underneath his jeans and begun palming him through his boxers which sent a jolt of pleasure throughout the smaller male; this caused his hands to jerk forwards, along with his hips, and he simply watched the screen as his worm fall and take damage. A series of curse words followed soon after.

"Dude, what happened?" Evanz questioned confused "I-I, um, I s-slipped" Josh half lied. By this time Josh was flushed a bright red and constantly biting his lower lip to attempt to muffle his moans, which wasn't working very well. Aaron smirked triumphantly and dared to go further, he swiftly pushed his hand past the next line of clothing and caressed Josh's length with his still cool fingers causing the other to practically squeak as he scrambled to grab hold of the desk edge. A small chuckle escaped Aaron's lips as he proceeded to aggressively stroke the other as he 'attempted' to continue playing his game.

As Josh's final worm plummeted to it death he couldn't care less about the others as he grabbed his headphones off his head only to hastily toss them on the desk. Josh came then and there, as Aaron gave a final tug at his length, with a loud drawn out moan as he threw his head back against his chair. "You couldn't fucking wait could you" Josh growled towards the other as he roughly grabbed Aaron's face, forcing him into a kiss which Aaron simply smirked into knowing he had won.

Meanwhile, in the call, Fluke and Evanz stared at each other through the Skype call then to Josh but quickly looking away at the sight of the panting, sweating, flustered male still connected to the call even though he had just throw his headphones off. The next thing they heard was their friend's faint moan through the call causing the two friends to blush but the two dared not to look still. Everything went quiet in the call. Aaron chuckled as he pulled away from his boyfriend, earning a small whine, also pulling his now seed stained hand out of the others pants then turning and walking away but not before laughing lightly at Josh's crimson face.

After recovering, Josh turned his attention back to his computer; he exited out of the worms game only to see a deeply blushing Fluke and an equally as red Evanz to which Josh replies with multiple curse words being shouted and slamming his head on the table, then later apologising for their indecent behaviour.


End file.
